


The Men of Always

by beepbeepkatie



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Will update tags, dont expect much tbh, i mean really slow, im sucker for these three boys, not as slow for carrillo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepkatie/pseuds/beepbeepkatie
Summary: --Adrienne Wilson is a rather young and hopeful DEA agent stationed in Colombia. She is an excellent shot and is proficient in reading micro-expressions. She works alongside her partners Pena and Murphy in taking down Pablo Escobar.--Okay heres the deal, this is ultimately a Javi/OC. I have a very basic outline of the plot I want to do. Javi/oc wont actually happen until season 2.however, there will be hints of it scattered throughout. SO if youre here for the javi part youre gonna have to wait. The Carrillo/OC portion is the romance for the start because I just love him so much. Carrillo is still married in this though so if youre not here for that maybe dont stick around. I have to tag a steve/oc because of one thing thats gonna happen later on but this is certainly not a steve/oc story.I loved this show back in 2015 and I was very surprised when I logged on in Nov. 2020 to see all the new fics posted this year. So of course I read them all and just HAD to write one myself. This is my first ever fic and I hope it turns out okay. Also my keyboard on my laptop doesnt let me put accents on letters which frustrates me to so dont get mad at me for that please
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Men of Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hope this is okay. First chapters always suck lol

"For someone who shoots so well your form really is shit." I don't even have to take my eyes off of my target to know which asshole is interrupting my practice. "Your ass does look good though."

"Poor Agent Pena, he just can't seem to learn that there is really no chance anything would happen between us." I said this to Agent Orange, the resident stray cat that hangs around the yards of the embassy.

"Hey now, Agent Orange is always filling me in on what you tell him about me."

"Oh yeah? And whats that?" I finally holster my gun and turn to him. We're all alone in the training yard, no one else seems to like the Colombian heat. I don't mind it in my jeans and tank top but I suppose I'm also not dressed very work appropriate.

"Just that you constantly think about getting into my bed."

"Javi, we're next door neighbours in apartments paid and furnished by the American government. I'm willing to bet we have the same bed, and I know for sure that those beds are the worst beds in the history of beds."

"Okay babe keep deflecting, it will happen though." I have never denied that Javier Pena was an attractive man, because he is. That is very clear to me now as I look at him in his ridiculously tight pants and button up. His aviators are hanging from his neckline, pulling his collar down further and exposing more of his tan chest. "When are you heading out today?" His question snaps me out of my trance and I hope he didn't catch me staring. The little smug smirk on his face says otherwise.

"I'm still waiting to get the call. I figured it would've come in two hours ago, maybe more." I'm supposed to be picking up our new partner from the airport. The embassy thought it would be best for Pena and I to get a third partner since our workload seems to be too heavy. That was always the excuse Javi and I gave when we were too lazy to fill out any reports. There goes our scapegoat.

"Oh man, I hope we're not stuck with some dud that can't even navigate his way through an airport. What was his name again? Stan?"

"Steve."

"Right Steve. What a boring name." Javi crosses his arms across his chest. He looks like a kid that was just told he has to share the slide at recess.

"Don't be mean to him Javi. He's probably going to be really nervous when he first gets here."

" _If_ he ever gets here."

"His plane probably got delayed. I'm sure I'll get the call soon." Javi looks at me and shakes his head.

"You're too nice to people Adri, if I was the one waiting I would've gone home by now and let him figure out his own ride." His words are mean but his smile is anything but.

"Hey if I have to wait another two hours I might." We both laugh. He's much closer to me now, I didn't even notice either of us moving. We're always like this though, we just gravitate towards one another. This means standing real close, thighs brushing when we sit together, lips almost touching-hang on. I was so lost into my thoughts I didn't see Javis face inch closer to mine. "Why are you so close Pena?"

"Just trying to see what you're thinking about. You're a little spacey today." He quickly leans away. I furrow my brow and I'm about to question him when I hear another voice from across the yard.

"Agent Wilson! Agent Murphy is ready to be picked up now!" I shoot them a wave to let them know I heard and look back to Pena. He's smiling but it looks more like a grimace.

"Duty calls." He says and then storms off. I stare after him debating whether or not to chase after him and demand to know what his deal is this time. He's always like this, Always so closed off anytime he thinks a conversation isn't going his way. I decide to leave him be, I have errands to run and fresh faced agents to pick up. I thank Nicole for letting me know Murphy called and for being a kickass secretary. That's my go-to anytime she does something for me. I like to think she appreciates it even if all she does is smile and shoo me away.

\--------------

I stand outside of Bogotas airport looking for Agent Murphy. I don't exactly know what he looks like but I figured I'd know when I see him. Sure enough I see a young blonde-headed couple looking around awkwardly. I approach them and the woman notices me first and nudges the man next to her.

"Agent Murphy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Blondes stick out like sore thumbs here." He chuckles and extends his hand.

"Agent Wilson then?"

"The one and only." I grasp his hand and I make sure I shake firmly. He gives a look of surprise before schooling his expression and giving me a nod.

"This is my wife Connie."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, we don't have too many American women down here." I shake her hand as well. The smile she gives is infectious and I quickly find myself mirroring her. "We really should be going though it's starting to get late."

"Yeah sorry about that." Steve looks annoyed now. "The crazy customs guys threw a fit about our cat" I open the trunk of my car and start helping Steve load their luggage in while Connie hops into the backseat.

"They were real hardasses when I first got here too, don't worry about it. You're here now and that's what counts." Steve smiles at me and it reminds me of his wife. We finish with the bags and I make my way to the drivers seat while Steve closes the trunk and sits down beside me.

"Is your other partner this nice too?" Steve asks and I could tell it was meant as a joke but I can read the nervousness on his face.

"No Penas a real pain in the ass and he probably won't like you. Don't let that bother you though. Just do your job and eventually he'll warm up." I try to toss him a reassuring smile. 

"Great."

"I'm sure it will be fine honey. You just need to prove that you're qualified to be here." Connie chimes in.

"You can't be any less qualified than me. This is my first job out of the academy. I didn't even have a chance to work stateside before they sent me packing down here." No point in lying to him. Steve turned to me with a look of shock.

"You're kidding, how does that even happen?"

"I was just one of the few that knew spanish." He shook his head in disbelief as Connie laughed.

"I don't know a lick of spanish so you might have the jump on me Wilson."

\-----------

The drive was pleasant considering I had to spend a little less than an hour stuck in a space with two people I only just met. But Steve seems like a good guy, like he actually wants to try and make a difference here. Connie was very sweet too, she has already invited me over to their place for dinner. I told Steve that the discussion about work could wait until tomorrow when we had Javi with us so we spent the car ride getting to know each other. I pulled up to our building and I could see the slight disappointment on both of their faces.

"Now I know it's not the Ritz but its really not that bad." I said putting the car in park. "Its full of people who work at the embassy too so don't worry about any randos walking in. Theres four apartments on each floor. Javi and I are on the main one and you guys are upstairs. The other five are full of dude that work in accounting so you also don't have to worry about loud neighbours. You can introduce yourself but I'm telling you right now its not worth the time. They are all so boring that I kid you not I dated one of the guys upstairs and I can't even remember his name." We all laughed and stepped out. It was dark now and I could tell how tired they both were. "Here Steve let me help with those bags." 

"No please, you've helped enough. Just show us our door." He tried waving me off. I nodded in agreement but I still grabbed one bag and led them inside.

"This is me here." I said gesturing to my door. "And this is Javier. He most likely would not appreciate an unannounced visit so I'll introduce you guys in the morning. You guys should be upstairs, the second door on the left. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Thank you so much Adrienne. We should be okay from here." Connie took the bag from me. "And I'm serious about dinner. As soon as I can go out and buy groceries you're coming over."

"I'm looking forward to it." I laughed and turned to Steve. I held out my hand and he smiled and took it. "You better be down here ready to go at eight tomorrow morning Murphy. Javi won't hesitate to leave without you. I'm sure he's already planning on it."

"I'll make sure to be early then." We bid each other goodnight and I watched them head upstairs before I turned to approach my door. I gasped, pressing a hand to my heart when I saw Javi standing behind me. 

"When did you get there?"

"I just stepped out now princess. Didn't mean to scare ya." He nodded his head towards the stairs and stepped towards me. "How does he seem to you." I thought about whether to give him a rude answer or not. Even though I'm still a little peeved with his attitude earlier it seems like he's gotten over it now.

"Good." I say truthfully. "He seems eager to get out and fix the streets of Colombia." Javis smiled fondly towards me.

"You were like that when I first met you too. All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." He chuckled. "I guess you're still like that sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, curious as to what his answer would be.

"It means you've still got hope princess." His smile turned sad. "It will be a bad thing when you lose that." I stare at him for a beat trying to read his expression. He notices and ducks his head so that I can't. "You should go to bed, we'll have to get up early if we want to ditch the new guy."

"I told him eight."

"Well I'm saying seven." He leans forward and presses his lips to my cheek lightly. "Goodnight Adrienne." My cheeks start to burn as he turns away into his apartment. I don't move until I hear his door lock. _What a long day_. 


End file.
